Fight
by Koakiwa
Summary: Parce que , dans la vie , a un moment ou à un autre , il faut bien avouer ses faiblesses et ses sentiments... Voilà pourquoi en ce jour , j'étale tout aux monde , pour que tous sache , qui tu est , dans mon cœur. Mon chers roi des pirates.


Voilà un projet qui m'est venue en tête car , Fight Together , est une chanson qui ma énormément marquer dans One Piece avec la mort de Ace. Ensuite , bizarrement j'ai fait un bizarre lien avec Law et Luffy par rapport a Dressrosa et voila le résultat ! J'étais partit sur une Dead end a la fin... Finalement j'ai dériver de mon objectif , mais je suis plutôt fière !

Dite moi ce que vous en pensez ! Parce que le fandom LawLu est vraiment vide ! Comme le AceLu d'ailleurs ou le KiddLu... C'est bien dommage. M'enfin.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Yo ga akeru mae ni tabidatou  
Mada minu ashita wo mukae ni ikou  
Sou kimeta koto kui wa nai  
(Oh I know what I'm supposed to do)

Partons en voyage avant que le jour ne se lève,  
Et allons à la rencontre d'un lendemain encore inconnu.  
Nous ne regretterons pas cette décision.  
(Oh, je sais ce que je dois faire !) -

Ce jour là , te souvient tu que je t'avais demander de former cette alliance , sur cette île froide semblable à moi? Te souvient tu l'incertitude du regard de tes compagnons quand tu avait accepter sans hésiter ? Regrette tu d'avoir accepter maintenant , dit moi ? Aller là-bas sans rien savoir. Toi comme moi , c'était ce danger et cet inconnue qui nous attiraient. De se lever , sans savoir de quoi le lendemain serait fait. Regrette tu de t'être lever tout les jours depuis maintenant tant d'année a côté de moi ? Dit moi.. Répond... Je ne sais plus quoi faire , Mugiwara-ya ! Doit-on aller a l'inconnue sans réfléchir comme tu le fait si bien ?

Donna shiren ga machiukete iyouto  
Takanaru kodou tomerare wa shinai  
Mezasu basho wa tada hitotsu  
(Fly to the light)

Quelles genre d'épreuves nous attend ?  
Mon coeur ne peut cesser de battre fort.  
Il n'y a qu'un seul endroit que j'aimerais atteindre.  
(Volons vers la lumière !) -

Là-bas , rien n'était sûr qu'on en sortiraient vivant , tu sait. On ne savait rien. Et tu souriait toujours , et ton équipage avait foi en toi. Tu souriait , décidait et ils te suivaient. Mais dit moi , savait tu ce qui allait nous attendre ? Quel genre de malheur et de difficulté ? Tu n'avait pas peur que je t'abandonne comme le disait si bien ton second ? Mon cœur n'a jamais réussi a arrêter de battre pour tes actions. Tes cris après les coups de feu. Quand tu es venu alors que ton frère était la. Que tu avait autre chose en tête. Merde , t'es con ! Tu aurais pus mourir ! Mais finalement , je me suis dit que si je devait mourir , moi , j'aimerais simplement être près de toi. Mais toi , ou est l'endroit que tu aimerais atteindre , hein ? Et ne me dit pas une île de viande. Cela serait stupide ! Un endroit avec moi ? Mais toi , tu es la lumière , et moi les ombres. Je ne pourrais , malgré ma volonté atteindre ta lumière tu sait... Mokey-ya..

Tatakai no hate ni eta kizuna  
Dare nimo kizutsukesase wa shinai  
Nigiri shimeta te hirakeba  
Soko ni chikara ga yadoru

Je ne laisserai personne briser  
Les liens que j'ai tissés à la fin du combat.  
Si j'ouvrais les poings que j'ai serrés,  
J'y trouverais ma force qui s'y repose. -

Après tout ce remue ménage de fous , la peur que tu nous a fait et que je t'ai fait. Ton équipage était plus « O.K. » avec ta décision de rester avec moi. Enfin , nous étions séparer. Les liens était tissés , Donflamingo était tombée. Et tu avait tout ce grand monde ici pour toi. Mais , nous étions plus proche , tu t'approchait , mais je reculais. J'avançais , mais tu ne voyait rien. Même ton sniper m'avait souhaiter du courage , crétin. Mais je n'allais pas abandonné , ce n'était pas mon genre et ça ne l'ai toujours pas tu sait. Personne ne m'empêcherais d'arriver a mes fin. La guerre contre le Yonko était déclarer. Mais quoi qu'il arrive , je garderais cette force que tu m'as insuffler. Et je chérirais les liens que nous avons tisser. Cette confiance et maintenant ce qui est ma force. Je garderais mes mains liées toi , serrant ma chère arme. Quoi qu'il arrive Luffy , je ne laisserais plus personne te détruire comme a Marine Ford. Quoi qu'il arrive.

Saa hajimeyou  
Atarashii sekai ga yondeiru  
Hora mite goran  
Ikutsu no umi hedatete itato shitemo  
Itsudatte sasaeteiru  
Osorezu ni mae e  
Wasurenaide  
We fight together

\- Alors, allons-y,  
Un nouveau monde nous appelle.  
Regarde bien,  
Aussi nombreuses que soient les mers qui nous séparent,  
Je serais toujours là pour te soutenir.  
Allons de l'avant sans aucune crainte.  
Ne l'oublie pas,  
Nous nous battons ensemble. -

Luffy , j'ai décider que je te suivrais , et tu le sait depuis un moment maintenant. Et dire que le nouveau monde a attiré toute la pire génération. Toi et moi y compris. Regarde , regarde ce qu'on est devenue ? Regarde ce que nous avons découvert. Avant , nous nous connaissions pas. On naviguais chacun sur nos mers , jusqu'à Sabondy. Mais depuis , on vogue sur le même océan , la même mers. Rien ne t'arrête. « Allons-y » Sur chaque île que le log indique ou pas , malgré les cris et coup de Nami , la navigatrice et accessoirement celle avec qui je m'entend le mieux dans cet équipage des plus atypique. Mais , personne n'a plus peur , moi y compris. Un seul de tes sourires nous confirme que tout iras bien , qu'il n'y as aucune crainte a avoir. Eh Lu' , n'oublie pas que , hors ton équipage il y a des gens qui tienne a toi. N'oublie pas que je suis la. Qu'on ce battras tout les deux jusqu'au bout. Ensemble , on gagneras.

Kaze wo ukete tori ga habata  
Ano niji wo kugutta saki ni wa  
Kibou to iu hana ga saku  
(The flowers will never die)

\- Les oiseaux s'envolent dans le vent.  
De l'autre côté de l'arc-en-ciel  
Fleurissent des fleurs appelées espoir.  
(Ces fleurs ne se flétriront jamais !) -

Après tout ça ? Qu'est qu'on as fait ? Jamais nous avons remis les pieds sur nos terre natale. On naviguait toujours. On ne s'arrêtait que pour les provisions et informations. T'avait grandit , gamin. Déjà qu'on voyait pas beaucoup nos sept ans de différence a t'es dix-neuf ans , à ce moment personne n'aurait pus savoir si tu avait mon âge ou non. T'avait pour tant toujours cet air de gamin irresponsable , mais on voyait quand même la sagesse dans ton regard. On savait tous qu'a ce moment , même l'archéologue de ton équipage était sûrement moins sage que toi. Mais tu n'aimait pas sa. Alors tu laissait sa a Robin , et tu passait de l'autre côté , du côté multicolore ou tu n'as pas perdue ton frère , ou une par de toi fleurissaient encore , t'était jeune , on était jeune. Bordel on l'es toujours. Et ton regard. Ce regard taquin , remplie d'étoile et d'espoir. Cette fleure et ces étoiles , elle ne tomberons , et ne fanerons jamais. Parce que c'était toi , parce que c'était mon putain de mari qui me regardait avec ses yeux la. Qu'est que tu m'avait tournée la tête , toute ses années. Et jamais elle n'avait faner a nouveau comme a Marine Ford. Elle s'épanouissait dans ton monde de toute les couleurs. Un arc-en-ciel de toute les couleurs submerger d'étoile et de fleur , d'amour et d'espoir.

Massugu ni nobiteku sono omoi  
Kokoro ni shimaikonda mama ja  
Kyuukutsu sugi ma shi nai kai  
(Fly to the light)

\- Tu as enfoui dans ton coeur  
Une émotion qui était en train de se libérer.  
Est-ce que ça ne t'étouffe pas ?  
(Volons vers la lumière !) -

Mais cette sagesse , et toute les émotions que tu avait planqué , elles te sont remonter a la figure d'un coup , quand ils sont mort , tout les deux , ton père et ton frère. C'était pas le même contexte. Pas la même histoire , mais , tu étouffait. Tu le cachait , tu pleurait dans notre salle de bain. Je n'était pas stupide tu sait. Je le savait. Puis tu es venue , tu t'es excuser , et tu ma demander si tu pouvais explosé et me rejoindre dans mon obscurité. Pourquoi refuser ? Nous irons retrouver la lumière plus tard , mon chers roi des pirates..

Itsuwari de nani ga mamoreru  
Hiza o tsuku koto ma haji de wa nai  
Tachiagaru sa nan do demo kitto  
Mata aeru kara

\- Que peut-tu protéger en te mentant à toi-même ?  
Il n'y a pas de honte à tomber sur tes deux genoux.  
Tu auras juste à te relever à chaque fois,  
Et alors, nous nous reverrons sûrement. -

Tu as cependant continuer a mentir a ton équipage , mais en te cachant dans mon obscurité. La lumière t'agressait dès que tu sortait la tête de mes bras. Mais cette fois , elle nous appelait tout les deux , ce n'était pas un mais deux qui devait sortir. Tu sait , tu n'avait pas a avoir honte de pleurer devant t'es amis , mon équipage et le tien était liée depuis longtemps. Même Shachi et Penguin n'aurais pas juger. Ils était géniaux , ces types. Alors , tombe , tombe , mais ne t'inquiète pas , on est tous la. L'équipage et moi. On te relèvera , et tu te relèveras. Et mon beau roi , nous reverrons la lumière ensemble , et nous l'avons vu , n'est-ce pas. Qu'est-ce que tu était têtue , a cette époque. Tu l'es toujours malheureusement. Mais la lumière , nous l'avons revu.

Saa hajimeyou  
Atarashii sekai ga yondeiru  
Hora mite goran  
Ikutsu no umi hedatete itato shitemo  
Itsudatte sasaeteiru  
Osorezu ni mae e  
Wasurenaide  
We fight together

Alors, allons-y,  
Un nouveau monde nous appelle.  
Regarde bien,  
Aussi nombreuses que soient les mers qui nous séparent,  
Je serais toujours là pour te soutenir.  
Allons de l'avant sans aucune crainte.  
Ne l'oublie pas,  
Nous nous battons ensemble.

Et maintenant ? Nous continuions a nous battre ensemble. L'ère de Monkey D. Luffy vient a peine de commencer et beaucoup essaie de te détrôner. Même la marine désespère. Le jeu du chat et de la souris , c'est notre quotidiens. Mais on avance , je te soutient , mon navire aussi. Les mers sont maintenant réuni , nous ne serons plus jamais séparer comme a notre naissance. Regarde, Le monde que nous avons forger en nous battant. Regarde et admire !

Kegashita koto wa nai  
Ano hi miageta tokomademo takaku hiroi sora  
Zuibun to tooku made kita  
Sorezore no chikai wo mune ni  
Mayoi nado nai  
Seou mono ga aru

\- Je n'ai jamais sali  
Le ciel que nous regardions ce jour-là, qui s'étendait à l'infini.  
Nous avons parcouru un long chemin,  
Et je garde dans mon coeur, chaque souhait que j'ai fait.  
Je n'hésiterai pas,  
Car il y a des choses que je porte sur mon dos. -

Hey , je me demandais aussi … Notre vie , malgré les saletés qu'est la vie de pirate , et les morts sur nos poings et lames. N'est-elle pas blanche ? J'espère en tout cas ne pas avoir noircis la tienne. Celle plein de lumière. Cette même lumière qui ma sauvé. Hey , mon très chers amant , nous en avons eu des aventures n'est-ce-pas ? Ensemble. Et regarde toi , maintenant âgée de vingt-cinq ans. Tu me vieillie tu sait , moi qui est maintenant trente-deux ans. Ton regard si adulte maintenant , mais toujours avec cette malice et vos gamineries. Te souvient tout le jours ou tu ma demander , si je voulais des gosses ! Ah , tu m'avait bien fait rire ce jour-là , sous ce ciel étoilé. Et tu m'avait regarder , avec sérieux , et tu m'avait demander de choisir entre un petit garçon et une petite fille. Et dans ton regard , tout me disait que tu voulais les deux. Aujourd'hui , je n'ai pas que doit a porter dans mon cœur et a supporter. Mais nos deux gamins. Bizarrement nous ressemblant énormément. Mère nature est génial chéri. Pense aux légume pour elle d'ailleurs.

Hi ga nobori  
Kanashimi sae hitoshiku terasu

Shinjiterunda  
Itsuka hitotsu ni tsunagaru mirai wo  
Issho ni mitsuke ni ikou  
Kimi no kawari wa inai  
Wasurenaide  
We fight together

\- Le soleil se lève  
Et illumine même mon chagrin.

J'y crois,  
Nous irons chercher ensemble un jour  
Le futur qui nous reliera.  
Tu es irremplaçable.  
Ne l'oublie pas,  
Nous nous battons ensemble. -

Aujourd'hui , tout va bien. Aujourd'hui je suis heureux , je suis l'ombre et tu es la lumière , nos enfants sont nos trésors , tout va bien. Et je n'ai plus besoin d'espérer ou de croire. Car maintenant tout n'est que certitude , mon doux fiancé. Ce futur est sûrement un des innombrable que l'on aurait pus avoir. Mais celui-ci , est notre histoire , a été notre futur. Sache quand ce merveilleux jours couvert de blanc et de joie , tu es l'unique homme de ma vie. Tu es irremplaçable et le seras a jamais. N'oublie pas , que pour qu'on ce marie aujourd'hui , nous nous sommes battue toute notre vie. Je t'aime , Luffy , roi des pirates , voleur de cœur.

(Life goes on)  
(Life goes on)  
(Life goes on)  
(Life goes on)  
(Life goes on)  
(Life goes on)  
Wasurenaide  
We fight together

(La vie continue.)  
(La vie continue.)  
(La vie continue.)  
(La vie continue.)  
(La vie continue.)  
(La vie continue.)  
Ne l'oublie pas,  
Nous nous battons ensemble.

Jusqu'à la dernière note de musique de nos vies , je t'aimerais.

* * *

L'assemblé resta bouche bée , en ce jour de juin bien avancé. Un homme de la trentaine habillé d'un costard blanc et jaune , regardait un jeune homme brun , ayant un peu plus que la vingtaine. Celui-ci pleurait de joie , dans son beau costard cravate blanc et rouge. L'homme face a lui souriait doucement , il n'avait pas ce sourire narquois et très désagréable , non , c'était simplement un sourire remplie d'amour et d'émotions insincères. Deux enfants étaient assis sur les genoux de leur parrain , Shanks Leroux et Shachi. Les deux petits étaient émue de l'histoire réduite et pleine de sentiment de leur papa pour leur maman. La plus petite aux cheveux noir jais sauta sur son père qui rira d'un rire discret , alors que le jeune garçon au yeux chocolat et aux sourire timide s'accrocha a la jambe de son papa maternel. Celui-ci calma enfin ses larmes et prit le petit garçon dans ses bras. Il s'approcha de son mari , n'attendit pas que Garp finissent correctement le discours des mariages et embrassa son mari. Trafalgar D. Luffy et Trafalger D. Water Law , avait réussi a finir cette bataille , ensemble.

Ne l'oublie pas,

Nous finirons par vaincre.


End file.
